genuinegundamfandomcom-20200215-history
MX-001 Zypher Gundam
MX-001 Zypher Gundam is a top-secret Gundam-type mobile suit developed by Anaheim Electronics Black Wing Division for the Royal Zeon Empire. It is piloted by Chitz Justaway Weapons and Armaments: *'2 x Plasma particle sub-cannons' *'2 x Hyper Mega Particle Buster Cannon ' *'2 x Chest beam vulcans' *'2 x Head vulcans ' *'2 x Heat blades' *'2 x Heat whip rods' *'8 x Saber fangs', mounted under the front and back skirt armor *'2 x Type F4 Beam sabers', stored under the shoulder armor Equipment and Design Features: *'Tactical binders (back pack)' *'Biometric-secured bit control system' *'Full psycoframe system equipped with Bio-computer and Bio-sensor' *'Biometric sensor for the pilot' *'MX System (acceleration at 24 G and above)' *'Optical and Heat Camouflage' *'Minovsky frame terminals (MFT)' History: Zypher Gundam was the first Gundam-type mobile suit that Royal Zeon Empire ever built (because Gundams are usually built and used by the Earth Federation). The development of MX-001 was a success thanks to the joint effort of AE Black Wing Division engineers together with Royal Zeon and some great Federation engineers who defected to Zeon's side. Because of the increasing technology on both sides, MX-001 is equipped with a modified Minovsky type Ultracompact Fusion Drive. This power plant uses baryonic decay process which uses the photon and positron discharge of the non-evaporative decay of baryonic matter as an energy source (this process gives virtually inexhaustible supply of energy), and at the same time produces Minovsky particles. Because the power plant uses a more advanced and modified Ultracompact Fusion reactor coupled with baryonic decay process, this allows the mobile suit to increase its operational time and performance. Because of its near infinite supply of energy, AE added Minovsky frame terminals (MFT) to the main frame of MX-001. As the name implied, MFTs collect and store the energy produced by the Fusion Drive where they are compressed, in order to use as other source of energy for the weapons, for emergency energy supply if the reactor is damaged, and as energy supply for the MS once "MX System" finished its operation time. The mobile suit is equipped with full psycoframe in its cockpit for better controlling the unit. Because of the strain to the pilot when using psycommu system, MX-001 is equipped with an advanced bio-computer and bio-sensor (which enables the MS to detect muscle movements of the pilot, and the MS will respond to it) to nearly nullify the strain to the pilot, especially when the pilot activates MX System. Because of these system features to MX-001, the MS can almost be controlled by the pilot's mind and movements, but still uses controller sticks and pedals for additional MS controlling. The MS also has a biometric sensor for the first one whose biometrics are scanned when its activated. The biometric sensor only reads the pilot's biometrics in order to operate the MS. The biometric sensor system will be deactivated once the sensor detected that the pilot is already dead while piloting the MS. MX-001 has an optical and heat camouflage when not moving, or when hovering in a moderate speed rate. This feature deactivates when the unit attacks or when it boost its speed. MX-001 can also deploy I-field for defensive purposes. Strong I-field can be deployed by the tactical binder to withstand strong particle beam attacks and for atmospheric entry. Some of the parts of the MS have I-field composite armor for the parts not to be easily damaged from attacks. These parts with I-field composite armor are the head, torso (especially the cockpit) and the Fusion Drive. A new system is incorporated to Zypher Gundam which is called the "MX System". this system is a combination of an improved Zero System and increasing the mobility and acceleration of the mobile suit up to 24 G. When activated, the bio-computer will feed the pilot more combat data than the usual data output of the bio-computer, just like the Zero System but more data is sent to the pilot. The speed of the mobile suit when using this system allows it to do teleport-like movements with afterimages during combat. However, during this system activation, the MS is unable to deploy I-fields in any strength because the energy of the mobile suit is devoted to its mobility and attacks. Thanks to the bio-computer, bio-sensor, and improved G-dampers, the strain of this system to the pilot is lessen. Due to high energy consumption rate of this system, the energy source of this system is directly supplied by the Fusion Drive. This system has a 5-minute operation time, and while the Fusion Drive is recovering its power output, MFT will serve as an alternative energy source of the MS to prevent its performance drop. One of the signature weapons of Zypher Gundam is the plasma particle subcannons, one each mounted at the forearm of the MS. These subcannons are directly connected to the MFT in the frame of the arm and to the Fusion Drive itself. The mechanism of these weapons are the same as VSBRs, but these can also fire particle beams in a gatling-gun manner, and can retain the beams on the subcannons' barrels to form beam claws (same with the fixed beam saber on Unicorn's forearm, x2 in each arm). Because these are directly connected to the reactor, it can increase the beam claw's size and compression rate to easily cut huge objects. The most destructive armament of MX-001 is the hyper mega particle buster cannons. These are mounted at the tactical binders at the back of the MS. The deploment of these cannons are at the same manner as F91's VSBRs. The strength of these cannons are the same as the hyper mega particle cannons of a warship. The cannons are directly connected to the Fusion Drive for its supply. However, using these cannons are very limited because it can consume most of the mobile suit's energy, thus lowering its performance, and in the worst case, might cause the Fusion Drive's overloading and explosion. To prevent this scenario, the cannons can only be used once every 12 hours. These cannons also cannot be used during and after using MX System until the Fusion Drive recovers. Zypher Gundam is also equipped with eight saber fangs (same with funnels). These saber fangs can activate short beam sabers for cutting through armors (these can't fire particle beams though) and sometimes can become heat blade bits to penetrate an avarage I-field strength. These saber fangs are controlled with the psycommu system a biometric-secured bit control system, which only recognize the pilot's brainwaves. Because of these bit system, the saber fangs will deactivate itself once they are taken over by any enemy's bit control system, causing it to be useless to both sides. Most of the MS at these era utilizes I-fields especially the strong fields and barriers. To counter these defense technology, Zypher Gundam is equipped with tactical short heat blade, which are deployed each under the forearm of the MS, and heat wip rods which are deployed from the tactical binders MS. Because of physical blades and rods with intense heat, it can break any field/barrier/particle bonds, allowing it to slice through any field/barrier. Notes: *Zypher Gundam's full potential can only be utilized if the pilot is a "Type A Emergence" Newtype. *It was deployed when a transport division of the Royal Zeon Empire was ambushed by Earth Militaire upon arriving on earth. *In the fanfic, its pilot, Chitz Justaway, can't activate Zypher's MX-System because this system requires a "Type A Emergence" Newtype' brainwave. Its saber fangs are also not used due to the pilot's reference. Fan Art: (Original Design) Category:Lost War Chronicles mobile suit